Return to Gaea
by Kaminera
Summary: Part 2: ~He lied to you, you know.~ a voice rang out in her head. It was the cruel voice of Dilandau. ~I’ve been watching him ever since you left. He has a fiancée. He played you as a fool!~ he cried, laughing madly. “No!” Hitomi yelled back. “He
1. And so she Returns

Here's the first part of Return to Gaea. I hope you like the story and please r&r. I really need to know what people think should be improved. And no, I do not own Escaflowne as much as I wish I did.  
  
1 Return To Gaea p.1: And So She Returns  
  
  
  
Hitomi looked up at the sky and smiled. It had been 3 years since she left Gaea. In that period of time she had changed, and she guessed Van did too. Her hair was longer and she had dyed it black. Her eyes were still a lively shade of green, she was 5 inches taller, and had strong, muscular legs.  
  
"Oh, Van. I'll find a way back to you I promise," she murmured.  
  
"Hitomi! Stop daydreaming. This is a pool party, you're supposed to have fun, not sit around." her friend, Yukari, scolded. Hitomi spent hours 'talking' with Van. Although they were so far apart they still had that special link that allowed them to talk to each other. At the moment Hitomi was wearing a green bikini, and was sunbathing beside a large pool.  
  
"I know, I know. But I can't stop thinking about him, Yukari. I love him so much." Hitomi replied. Yukari sent her an exasperated look. ~ Hitomi? Hitomi are you awake? ~ Vans' voice rang out in her head; she was too busy talking to Yukari to answer.  
  
"Well, Hitomi, if he was such a great guy, then why did you leave him? If you cared for him so much why did you come back? You're always sulking." Yukari complained. Hitomi ignored her and walked over to the high diving board. She climbed up the ladder and did a perfect swan dive. "Show off!" Yukari yelled when Hitomi surfaced.  
  
"Oh come on. Give me a break. First it's: have fun, then it's: your showing off. Make up your mind." Hitomi shouted back as someone grabbed her ankle and pulled her under. She furiously fought off her attacker with a series of kicks, and got backup to the surface.  
  
"Ow, Hitomi. Do you have to kick so hard?" Her attacker asked. She glared at him.  
  
"You're so immature, Marco. You had it coming to you!" she angrily answered. He grabbed her again and pulled her close.  
  
"Amano! Amano put me down! Right now!" Yukari screamed at her boyfriend. He walked over to the edge.  
  
"As you wish." Amano answered. He threw the frantic girl in the water, and laughed. He dove in after her.  
  
"Amano you jerk, you know I hate it when--"Yukari started as he kissed her passionately.  
  
"Why don't we take part in the action?" Marco suggested as he kissed Hitomi's temple. She pulled away.  
  
"Sorry Marco, not today." she said as she swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. "I got to get going home."  
  
*********************  
  
Merle searched the halls for her king. It was late at night and he was nowhere to be found She knew he was off somewhere, depressed, and thinking about Hitomi. When he wasn't helping with the repairs for Fanelia, he was off in hiding, having a personal pity-party.  
  
"LORD VAAAN!!!"She screeched. He popped his head from around the corner.  
  
"What Merle?" he asked impatiently. His eyes were blood shot and he had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. ~Hey Van. Sorry I didn't answer you earlier. Yukari was lecturing me on how to live my life. ~ Hitomi explained. "Listen, Merle, I'm really tired. I think I'm going to be going to bed." He ran off before Merle could protest.  
  
"Poor Lord Van." Merle said before walking away.  
  
"I wish you were here with me, Hitomi," he said aloud. ~I'm glad you're not busy anymore. ~ He told her. He walked into his room and flopped onto his bed.  
  
~Oh yeah? Well so am I. I miss being on Gaea. Everyone is so nice and calm.~ she said.  
  
~I'm going to be so busy in the morning. Marriage proposals to reject, have my advisors lecture me for it, and listen to Merle complain about my attitude. ~he complained, ~ I miss you too. ~ he quickly added.  
  
~Listening to Merle complain isn't that bad~she started.  
  
~Want to bet?~ he challenged.  
  
~Yeah. I listen to you complain all the time.~ she joked. Van groaned, Hitomi always had to be a comedian. ~Speaking of Merle, how is the little cat burglar?~ she asked.  
  
~She's doing well.~ he answered.  
  
~Did I disturb your sleep.~ she asked suspiciously.  
  
~Yeah.~ he answered, hoping she wouldn't know he was lying.  
  
~Liar!~ she accused, ~get yourself under those covers and go to sleep.~  
  
~You know me so well, it's scary. Goodnight, Hitomi.~ He got under the covers and tried to fall asleep.  
  
~Goodnight, Van. Sleep well, hugs and kisses.~ she replied. He let her voice lull him to sleep.  
  
*************************  
  
Hitomi wandered around for what seemed like hours. She eventually found her way back to the temple. The temple where Van slayed the dragon, where Hitomi was first transported to Gaea.  
  
Suddenly she had a vision. Fire; that was all she could see. It surrounded her, engulfing her into a burning hell. Then everything went black. There was nothing, nothing but the sounds of someone crying, someone in pain. She couldn't move; couldn't help the person. Then she saw him. Dark raven hair fell into the man's face, chocolate brown eyes filled with silent tears. It was too much. Van! Van was crying, but why?? What had happened to him?? Then it came to her. It was almost too quiet to hear, but she did. The sound of a cracking whip filled her mind causing tears to fill her eyes. She suddenly felt faint and saw the ground coming up at her quickly. When she awoke she knew what she had to do. Save Van. Keep him from whatever hurt him. Save the man she loved so much. Nothing else mattered.  
  
"Please take me back to Gaea!" she called to the stars. "I want to go back. I wish I could go to Gaea again!" she continued yelling. She was about to give up when the pillar of light picked her up and brought her to Gaea. "I made it back. Where am I though? It looks so familiar."  
  
"Why hello there, again. I haven't seen you for a while, Hitomi. a familiar voice called to her. A wolf-man walked out from the shadows.  
  
"R-Ram? Is that you?" Hitomi asked nervously.  
  
"Of course it is. Van will be very happy to see you." he told her. She smiled. Even thought they kept in touch, it wasn't enough, she still felt depressed, and thought he did too, because he always sounded so sad.  
  
"Really? I can see him?" She was getting excited. He laughed, it was funny seeing Hitomi getting all excited.  
  
"Yeah. By morning. So lets get a move on." he ordered. He led her to a horse drawn carriage and helped her in., he threw in her duffle bag and got in.  
  
They traveled all night, until finally they arrived on the cliffs around Fanelia. Hitomi was sound asleep in the back.  
  
"Wake up, we're here." Ram told her. Hitomi's' eyelids practically flew open.  
  
"It's even more beautiful than I remember." she said, mesmorized by the view. Ram faced forward once again and they started down. When they reached the gates Hitomi jumped out and thanked Ram for his help.  
  
"Please tell King Van that he has a visitor." Ram ordered one of the guards," And escort the young lady inside."  
  
"Of course Ram." the guard replied. "This way mylady." the guard led her inside and instructed her to wait in a large room. She sat down on the couch.  
  
********************  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, Sire? There's a woman here to see you." the same guard told Van.  
  
"Well tell her to leave." Van replied.  
  
"She's very insistent upon speaking with you." the guard said. Van walked over to the balcony window. Seeing her friend upset, Merle spoke up.  
  
"I'll speak with her and see if she'll leave." Merle offered and took off before anyone could protest. She ran through halls and down stairs until she stood at the door of the sitting room. I wonder who that is? She looks sort of familiar.she thought. "Excuse me, Miss. Lord Van is busy at the moment. Could you please leave?" Merle asked. Hitomi looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"Listen Merle, I think he'll make lots of time for me. Just tell him that Hitomi's downstairs waiting for him." Hitomi replied. Merle gasped. There's absolutely no way that could be Hitomi. She barely even looks like her. I mean come on, as if the black hair wasn't a big enough give away. And she's much taller, and acts nicer to me. But her eyes are the same color, well that's not good enough for me.Merle thought.  
  
"Can you prove that you're really Hitomi??" Merle challenged.  
  
"Well if you want me to jump 8 feet across another practically bottomless pit well I'm sorry, I just can't risk it for no reason." Hitomi replied. Merle smiled and nearly tackled her. "You haven't changed much, Merle." Hitomi commented, stepping back and looking the cat girl over.  
  
"You have. Your hair's black, it used to be brown. Oh, oh, oh! I know how to surprise Lord Van! Follow me." Merle dragged Hitomi by the arm and led her into a bedroom. There were flowers decorating the walls, and a vase filled with flowers sat on the nightstand.  
  
"Whose room is this. It's beautiful." Hitomi commented. She looked at Merle, who was beaming with pride.  
  
"It's my room. I'm glad you like it." Merle replied. She ran into her closet and quickly returned with a dress, and some make up. "The bathroom is over there. Get changed and put on some make up." she ordered. Hitomi nodded and walked onto the bathroom. She changed quickly and put her hair up.  
  
"What do you think?" Hitomi asked when she walked out. Merle gave her a thumbs up. Hitomi let herself be dragged into another large room. It was larger, but not as nice. The bed wasn't made, the shades were drawn, blocking out most of the light, and the walls were plain, undecorated. "Whose room is this?"  
  
"Lord Vans'." Merle replied sadly.  
  
"It needs some light." Hitomi commented. She walked over to the curtains and opened them. Sunlight poured into the room, making it less dreary. "That's much better."  
  
"I'll go get Lord Van. Stay in this room." Merle took off before Hitomi could reply, and shut the door behind her. Hitomi strolled out of the room and onto the balcony. I wonder how much Van's changed.Hitomi thought.  
  
**************************  
  
Merle ran back to Van's office. "Lord Van, Lord Van." she called as she ran up to him.  
  
"Did you get rid of her?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did. You need some rest before lunch. Come on, you aren't allowed to fight me on this one." She playfully grabbed his arm and dragged him to his room. He stepped in, Merle slammed the door behind him and locked it.  
  
"Merle! Merle open the door now!" he ordered. She didn't answer and took off. He gave up after a few minutes and turned around. He gasped, there was a beautiful woman standing outside his window. She reminded him of Hitomi. She had long black hair, green eyes that shone brightly in the light, and had a long slender body. She was wearing a long, dark green dress. "May I help you, Miss....?"he asked.  
  
"Van." she replied happily and hugged him tightly. He's alright. Not dead, but healthy, breathing and nothings wrong."I missed you so much." her voice was filled with excitement.  
  
"Hitomi?" he replied, recognizing her and returning her hug. She pulled away and took a good look at him.  
  
"You look so tired." she told him.He still smells just like a field. I missed that about him.she thought as she inhaled his scent. She led him back inside.  
  
"I'm..... not..... tired." he told her while trying to hide his yawn. Why does she look so different?? Well I guess she couldn't stay the same forever. I haven'the thought.  
  
"Yes, you are. I can see it in your eyes. You need some rest." she whispered to him.He's so stubborn. Two can play that gameshe thought.  
  
"I'm so glad your back, Hitomi." She gently forced him to lay down and rest. They fell asleep, side-by-side, with the same thought in each other's mind.  
  
  
  
I hope you all liked this part. Please r&r. Thanx. Angels tears 


	2. Shadowed Truth

Well, it's been a long time since I first posted Return to Gaea. And now, here's the second part. Sorry it's been so long.  
  
Standard disclaimer applies!  
  
Return to Gaea p.2: Shadowed Truth  
  
Hitomi awoke to find herself in a deep, never ending darkness. There was no sign of Van and she wasn't in his room anymore. In fact, she doubted she was even in his castle. There was an oddly familiar sound, somewhere, in the darkness. She could see Van now. He was curled up in a tight little ball and was shaking. She couldn't reach him. She wasn't even close to him. She heard the sound again. This time it was clearer and more recognizable. A whip. It was a whip. She knew that much now, and she could tell from the familiar sound that someone was being whipped. The sound was so familiar, so fresh in her mind, from when they were caught by Zaibach in the energist mine.  
  
"Van."  
  
She was suddenly engulfed into the darkness with no escape. All that was around her was the feeling of loneliness and emptiness. She desperately clawed for a way out. No matter what she did and how hard she tried it was still there. Tears freely flowed from her eyes as she reached out for help. But no one would come to help her, Van wouldn't be there to save her. She was by herself now. She had to protect herself from all dangers.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
Hitomi's eyes flew open wildly as she woke up. Van's kind eyes looked worriedly into hers. She was breathing irregularly and was terrified from her dream.  
  
"Its okay, Hitomi, its okay." he coaxed her. She took a deep breath. Van was here for her. She had nothing to fear. "What happened, Hitomi? You were screaming so loudly."  
  
"Sorry." she apologized quietly. There was no way she'd tell him about her dream. 'It was a dream.it had to be. Zaibach is gone and we can finally be happy, together.' she thought as she looked into his eyes. "I guess I was just having a bad dream."  
  
Van smiled down at her. 'She's okay.' he thought happily. Nothing would keep him from Hitomi, nothing at all. Not even Zaibach. With this era of peace on Gaea, he could be with her without worrying whether or not it was safe. A knock came at the door.  
  
"Lord Van, your advisors are waiting for you." Merle called as she entered the room. She smiled at the sight of Hitomi in Van's arms. They would be together soon enough and she would be Fanelia's queen. "And Lord Gruessa won't be present. He said he had a previous engagement to attend to."  
  
Van looked down at Hitomi. "I'll be gone for a few hours at the most, promise." He looked up at Merle. "Why don't you show her the garden? That way you can keep busy." he suggested.  
  
Merle smiled again and nodded. She grabbed Hitomi's hand and dragged her out of the room. Van sat still for a moment before standing up and walking to his office, where several of his advisors waited for him. The meeting went by quickly, and there were only a few problems to attend to. The entire time he only thought of Hitomi, though. He couldn't wait to see her once again.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
(In the garden)  
  
Hitomi gazed at the assortment of flowers in the garden. There was a little something of everything there. Roses of just about every colour, daisies, pansies, forget-me-nots, she stood in awe as she gazed upon each flower. One in particular she liked was the silver roses. She'd never seen such a rose before in her whole life.  
  
"So you like them?" Merle asked softly, watching Hitomi's eyes grow wide with each new colour. Hitomi nodded. "They're called samiko. Very pretty, aren't they?"  
  
"They sure are, Merle. I've never seen silver roses before." Hitomi replied excitedly.  
  
"Silver what?"  
  
Hitomi looked at her strangely. "Oh, right, they have a different name here. On the Mystic Moon they're called roses. Simply beautiful if you ask me."  
  
"Yes, beautiful." Merle replied. "You know, Lord Van will like the news. His mother absolutely adored samiko."  
  
Hitomi returned her attention to the flowers once again. They truly were works of art. 'I have to find out about my vision. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to Van, especially that.' she thought, recalling her dream. It confused her as to why anyone would want to hurt Van and for what reason as well. Until she found out she'd just have to be patient. It wasn't as if she was in a big rush or anything like that. From what she could tell it was in the far away future. 'Only time can tell me why it will happen, and perhaps I'm not meant to find out until after it happens. If that's true then I just have to sit back and wait for Them to strike. But why can't I know more? Why can't I see who it is? I want to see who it is hurting Van!' she began screeching in her mind, frantically wanting to know the answer. But she wouldn't get to know it until the time came.  
  
"Lady Merle," a man dressed in an auburn robe walked up to them, "Lord Van said he wishes to see you."  
  
"Lord Gruessa?" Merle questioned unsurely. "I thought you were feeling ill and couldn't attend the meeting?"  
  
"I tried anyways. You know me, always trying and besides, you shouldn't keep his majesty waiting now, should you?" he said in a smug sort of tone.  
  
"No." Merle hissed the reply. "Hitomi you stay here. I'll be back soon once I find out what it is he wants from me."  
  
Hitomi nodded and watched Merle leave. She started walking away when she could feel bad vibes radiating from Gruessa. 'He feels so cold, like an ice cube. It's so strange. I've never sensed this kind of hatred from anyone besides.' She began rushing forward, sensing him coming closer. 'He has the same hatred as Dilandau did. I'm not safe here anymore!' She ran towards the castle at high speed.  
  
~He lied to you, you know.~ a voice rang out in her head. It was the cruel voice of Dilandau. ~I've been watching him ever since you left. He has a fiancée. He played you as a fool!~ he cried, laughing madly.  
  
"No!" Hitomi yelled back. "No, he does love me. I know he does!!"  
  
~Is that so? A king must have a queen. It would only make sense his queen has been chosen for him. Not often does the king choose his queen, but his advisors.~ he pointed out happily. ~Used and abused you. Gave you hope for the hopeless. You should just leave. You're in the way otherwise, and do you really want him to make a fool of you again?~ He paused, letting her think. ~First thing he does is make a fool of you. First thing he does is lie to you. Can you really trust him, or love him? He doesn't love you, Hitomi. Maybe he did a while ago but after you left that was that. It was like you never existed.~  
  
"He--forgot about me?" she asked quietly, sounding a bit hurt. "He never cared? I was just...a toy to him?"  
  
~That's right, Hitomi. You meant nothing and you still don't. He used you then and he's still playing with your heart.~ he teased her. ~Nothing at all. Just like the darkness that consumes your mind. He leaves you feeling empty inside, lost without your way. You should leave. He doesn't care about you; he only cares for himself. You deserve a better, more fulfilling life far away from here. Go.~  
  
Hitomi nodded slightly, her eyes beginning to tear. 'I meant nothing. How could I have been so foolish?! He doesn't want me here. No one would miss me if I left.' she thought hopelessly. It felt as if a great weight was resting on her shoulders. She didn't know if she could make it back home, but what if she ran far away? "Where can I go to, Dilandau? Where can I go so that he won't find me?" she asked him, looking for her answer in someone she shouldn't be trusting. Her heart felt like it was sinking, and fast.  
  
~There is a small village that is just outside of this town, a man lives there by the name of Yuaro Dika. Tell him you are in trouble and you need to get far away from Fanelia.~ he told her. Laughing at her once again. ~Go, now, Hitomi, before Van comes to play your heart again.~  
  
Hitomi jumped up and ran towards the door. This was her only chance to get out, for good. She didn't even care she left her stuff behind. She ran full speed until she came to the castle gates and just stood there. 'I'm seconds from leaving for good.' she thought nervously. It was the moment of truth. Even though she wasn't sure if she could trust the voice in her head, and knowing she had probably gone crazy, something else was telling Hitomi that she had to leave. Hitomi wrapped her fingers around her pendant and closed her eyes tightly. 'Now tell me, where should I go? What do I do? In what direction does my heart will me to go? Tell me!' she begged it quietly. She could feel it, the pendant, heating up as it glowed bright and swung before her in her mind. 'Forward.' She thought as the image pointed out of the gates. She walked out casually, telling the guards she was just going for a walk and if anyone asked she'd be back within the hour.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
Hitomi walked for what felt like hours, with no luck. She couldn't find the city Dilandau had told her about anywhere. 'I must be going crazy. I'm listening to voices in my head, running away from Van and the others, trying to find some man I don't know...all because of my vision?' realization hit her hard. She was trying to protect Van from her vision. She knew at the very bottom of her heart that it would be her fault he got hurt. The vision had warned her of that. She was the seeress of the Mystic Moon, a target no one would refuse the opportunity to use as a weapon. She could see the unseen, future, present, and past. She had even learned how to control her powers, to call them forth when she needed them most.  
  
"Alright, you," she began talking to herself, "it's time you got serious here. Now I'm not one to speak, but we're lost and need help. Come on, Hitomi, think! Where are you going to find the city? You've been walking for hours now!"  
  
"Now, Miss, talking to yourself might be considered normal where you're from, but around these parts it's considered just plain strange." Hitomi looked up to find a man. He had striking ice blue eyes and short brown hair. He was tall and very well built. "May I help you? You look lost, Miss- I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Oh...I, uh...didn't tell you." she replied.  
  
"I know, that's why I didn't catch it." he joked, a small smile crossed his face.  
  
Hitomi let out a soft laugh. "My name is Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Hitomi Kanzaki." He walked up to her and offered his hand. "My name is Yuaro, Yuaro Dika."  
  
Hitomi gasped. He was the man she was looking for. Ever since she left Fanelia the voice had left her alone, and in her rush she'd forgotten to ask him what Yuaro looked like. 'He's gorgeous. I mean, what a body.' She blushed, realizing she was checking him out. She was supposed to be focused on getting to a place far from Fanelia, where whoever couldn't find her. 'The evil...I need to keep it away from Van and the others. I'm doing the right thing by leaving. I don't care if he has a wife or not, I will come back some day.' She looked up at Yuaro.  
  
"I...um..." she started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was told you could help me get away from here. I need to get far away from Fanelia and fast!" she blurted, rushing the words out, hoping he hadn't caught her starting a few minutes prior. "Please, it's urgent I go soon."  
  
Yuaro looked her in the eyes long and hard. He had to admit, she was cute, but what he couldn't understand was why she needed to leave Fanelia, and how she could have known he was going. 'Is she a thief trying to escape the law? I'm not even sure if I should bring her with me. It might be too dangerous, for both of us.' he thought. He looked her over again. She was at least a good five years younger than him, and quite cheeky.  
  
"Please. I have to go. Let me come with you!" Hitomi tried to sound polite but in her rush it came out demanding. "Please."  
  
"Alright, but understand this, you stick with me, okay? Don't go running off until you've paid your debt to me." he bargained. Hitomi smiled. "Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
Hours later, Hitomi found herself standing next to Yuaro in one of his transports. She looked at the ground below, it looked so far away. She was in 'debt' to him for his kindness by giving her a free ride to some place called Azae. He'd told her it was a beautiful country, much like Fanelia, and far away too. She could feel him place a protective arm around her, pulling her close to him. 'The crew is a bit dangerous for pretty young girls to be near without a big strong man protector.' he joked, trying to make her laugh again, successfully.  
  
"So what is your story? Why did you leave Fanelia in a rush like that?" he asked softly, looking down as she did.  
  
"Nothing really. I'm just running way from a bad past you can say." she replied softly. 'More like bad future...' she thought with a sigh. It seemed as though nothing could go right for her.  
  
"Abusive husband?" he took a wild guess.  
  
"Yea." she replied quickly.  
  
"Well, you're safe now, with me."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
(Back in Fanelia)  
  
"Okay, so she went for a walk?" Van questioned impatiently.  
  
"Yes." the guard replied once again. They'd been going over the same thing for a few hours now. "She said she needed to go for a walk and that if anyone asked, that's what she was doing."  
  
Van growled in frustration. It wasn't making any sense.  
  
"Please, Lord Van, calm down. Maybe you should go for a rest?" Merle suggested softly, trying to calm him. "Lord Allen and his crew are already searching the forests for her. There's no need to worry."  
  
"Merle," he started, sounding annoyed then caught her expression. "Fine, but when I wake up they better have found her." he warned.  
  
Merle sighed. "Oh, Hitomi, where'd you go?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
Yuaro held Hitomi close as they left the Shining, his trusted ship. They'd been flying for hours, but now had finally reached Azae. He had to admit, Hitomi was turning out to be more like his little sister than anything else.  
  
"You never did tell me what happened to her." Hitomi said softly, still waiting for his answer.  
  
"She died of pneumonia last month." he said softly, frowning. Hitomi hugged him tightly.  
  
"Don't worry, Yuaro. It'll be okay now." she promised, holding him close to her.  
  
"Thanks, Hitomi." He hugged her back. "You know, we need to give you a new name. Since you're in hiding you don't want to get caught, right?"  
  
"Right." Hitomi replied thoughtfully. "How about...Azae Dika?"  
  
"Azae Dika?"  
  
"Yea, I'll pretend to be your little sister while we're here, and our parents liked this country so much that they named me after it?" she suggested.  
  
"Wow, you planned all of that in just a few seconds?" he remarked.  
  
"Yup." she said proudly. "So how about it, Bro?"  
  
"Okay, Sis, you got yourself a deal."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^  
  
How'd you all like that one? It's been months in the making, literally. -.- I'm not proud of that. Anyway, here it finally is! Please review, tell me what I did wrong. Besides take so long getting it done. . I couldn't think! ^-^ Ya, so, the next part I swear will be up sooner than this one! Till next time, take care!. 


End file.
